


Summer Temptation

by shyath



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyath/pseuds/shyath
Summary: Sarah had a very interesting dream about Cameron.
Relationships: Sarah Connor/Cameron Phillips
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. I Loved You in a Dream

Her eyes fluttered shut as the distance between the two of them disappeared. The night seemed both too loud and too quiet as she reached up trembling fingers to trace beautiful cheekbones and full lips. She could hear the way her breath catch in her throat, could feel it reverberate through her body as the first gasp tumbled through parted lips, could detect the falter in each subsequent gulp of air. Each moment seemed to drag, to hang frozen in time (an eternity stretching between a few seconds before and now, between now and a few seconds to come) and every little pause seemed to desperately attempt to spell out _something_ , to plead for a conclusion that, she secretly hoped, would never end.

Strong, yet gentle hands began to knead the tense set of her shoulders, moving ever so slowly down to the middle of her back with a sure confidence that was both presumptuous and thrilling. Hands slipped beneath her thin tank top, goose pimples rising in the wake of lazily scratching fingernails and a tiny squeak left her now pursed lips as those inquisitive fingertips brushed against her ribs, her flat abdomen, the cups of her bra before retreating. She mewled in protest, blushing lightly in embarrassment and sighing in approval when the fingers returned to stroke and caress with a newfound sense of a purpose – closer and closer to the clasp of her bra (and her heart was pounding so hard like it was about to pop out, her breath was coming out in short, quick bursts like she had just run a marathon).

There was a pause in the movement and she looked up to find a sincere question in breathtakingly open eyes. Her heart thudded with less urgency and more depth in response, and she nodded weakly by way of permission. The sound of the clasp being released was clearly audible in the silence marred only by the increased pace of their mingled breathing. Heat spread from where fingers pressed into the bare of her back, suffusing her entire being – a line had been crossed, a threshold between happenings and possibilities had been passed. She felt like sinking and drowning and falling ( _in_ ) and she suddenly felt afraid. "W-we shouldn't," she whispered weakly, belatedly, her head starting to spin from just the sensation of their still clad bodies meshed together, from the all too tangible reminder of proximity in the way long fingers pressed with more force against her skin (as if marking, possessing).

"Too late now," came the flat response, accompanied a ghost of a smirk as hands flattened against her skin, running down to the swell of her bottom and squeezing teasingly.

She gasped softly and made to protest again. Before she could, however, she felt herself suddenly lifted up, her back hitting the wall with a soft thump and she hissed sharply when a solid thigh insinuated itself between both of her own. "D-don't," she said just as half-heartedly, her hips already beginning to undulate despite herself. She clutched tightly at unyielding shoulders with enough force to draw blood (except she knew it would not work with _her_ ). "Fuck," she swore as she began to grind back with more enthusiasm.

There was a definite smirk across full lips now and a hand moved around to the front of her jeans, brushing over her crotch and eliciting a harsh inhale.

"W-what -"

Fingers traced the waistband of her jeans, caressing skin lightly before dipping into the space between fabric and skin to tug lightly.

"D-don't you dare!"

There was another tug and the jeans ripped apart loudly along the seams. "Oops. Sorry," she said in that monotone of hers, not at all sounding apologetic as she pushed what remained of the jeans down to pool around her knees.

"That was my favourite," she growled huskily.

"Sorry," she repeated, trailing a finger down to the growing wet spot on her simple panties.

"Damn it, you better be worth it and more," she threatened, her knees nearly buckling as fingers found the protruding outline of her clit.

A hand pushed inside her panties, enveloping a warm, wet pussy and kneading very slowly. "I am worth it," she assured as a finger, and then another, began making its way past into a smoulderingly delicious heat. Her lips were now so close to another pair as, if not more, wantonly in need as her own and her eyes observed hungrily the wonderful mixture of fury and lust and _something_ she could not identify (something soft and warm and it brought to mind a sensation of unconditional trust – why?). "And more."

"P-prove it," she goaded, nostrils flaring as he thighs began to tremble in preparation for the fall, for the rise, for the inevitable explosion.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked as she peppered the other's neck with kisses and licks, nibbles and nips, her fingers curling and uncurling inside as the heel of her palm ground down against a pulsing, throbbing clit. "How am I doing so far?"

"Oh god, d-don't stop," she begged, head thrown back and back arching off of the wall.

"Your wish is my command," she teased.

"S-shut up. J-just shut up and f-fuck me!"

"Like this?"

"Y-yes. J-just l-like that … Oh god -"

Another finger was added.

"Oh f-fuck, g-god, I n-need to c-come -"

"Say my name."

"P-please, Cameron …"

* * *

" _P-please, Cameron …"_

Sarah woke up with a moan stuck in her throat, her body drenched in sweat and a hand moving restlessly inside her panties. Her skin tingled all over and her breathing was erratic. The sheets must had been tossed off of her overheated body sometime in the night and her hand was still moving slowly inside of her as she tried to get her bearings.

"Shit," Sarah whispered when she finally realised who it was she had just dreamed about (was still masturbating about). Sarah pulled her hand out of her panties like it was burned, ignoring the slickness on her fingers and the twitch of her clit as it begged for attention. "Shit," she repeated, burying her face in her pillow. The scent of musk was thick in the air and the unreleased tension was setting throughout her body. In addition, the soft footfall just outside her bedroom prompted her of Cameron's most untimely presence. "Fuck," she cursed, hitting the pillow. "This _cannot_ be happening."

 _Cameron wasn't even like Cameron in the dream_ , she consoled herself. Sarah's cheeks burned furiously as her mind eagerly supplied her with images of a naked, possessive Cameron having her way with her. Her clit throbbed again and Sarah had to consciously resist the urge to give in to the temptation. _It was_ not _Cameron_ , she thought determinedly. _It was my dream lover_. _He – or, well, she now – just happened to have Cameron's physique, voice and expressions_. "Fuck," Sarah whimpered, finally slipping her hand inside her panties once more, trying to ignore the sudden absence of movement outside her bedroom door (was Cameron listening? watching?). Sarah came quickly, silently but so violently. "Fuck," she said once more before succumbing to a fitful sleep.


	2. I Should Not Want You

Sarah had never been a morning person, but she felt absolutely trashed today. She pressed her palms against her eyes, hoping, wishing, praying that the image - the dream burned into the backs of her eyelids would disappear.

"Everything okay, mom?" John asked with obvious concern. "Are you sick?" He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. "You're a little warm," he noted. "We should go to the doctor."

Sarah jerked away. "No, no!" She took a deep breath and tried to smile. Based on John's alarmed expression, she probably looked demented. "I didn't sleep well," she whispered. "I'm fine. I promise. You should go to school."

John shot a look at Cameron. The terminator looked indifferent as always. John wiggled his eyebrows and she frowned back at him. John sighed. "I'll go to school, but maybe Cameron should stay at home to take care of you, mom."

Sarah turned even paler. "Nonsense. School is important. Neither of you should miss it." She stood up, wobbled a little, but righted herself quickly so she could plant her fists on her hips in an attempt to project some semblance of strength and confidence. "Besides - as you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

John looked at her sceptically. "Okay, if you're sure, but maybe you should take it easy today," he said uncertainly. He picked up his backpack and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading out the door.

Cameron lingered. "Your temperature is higher than your recorded average, Sarah," she intoned calmly as she stood up to approach the woman. "Maybe it is best if I stay home to take care of you."

Sarah's eyes widened, pupils fully dilated either from fear or leftover arousal - she was in no frame of mind to determine which is which, and she gave a full-bodied shudder when Cameron placed a gentle hand on her forearm.

"N-no," she stuttered. She swallowed thickly. The memory of a single dream of _that_ hand running all over her body was more than enough, she did not need a visual reminder while she was ... indecisive. "I'll be fine."

Cameron looked unconvinced. "I register a spike in blood pressure as well as heart rate. I think I should miss school today." She stepped away and picked up her phone to text John that she would be staying home after all, thank you very much. "Come, let's get you in bed," she said, putting her phone away and turning to wrap an arm around Sarah's waist.

Sarah bit back a groan. She was too sensitive about everything. This was such a bad idea. "I don't need help," she snapped, stomping up the stairs without another look at Cameron.

* * *

Cameron left Sarah alone for most of the morning. She sensed no further sign of distress. Sarah's heart rate had spiked for a few minutes after she went up, but it had gone back down since, so Cameron assumed she must finally be resting.

Cameron had all her assignments done, but she had forgotten to pass them to John for submission. She would simply have to apologise to her teachers tomorrow. In the meantime, she decided to make herself useful and take care of the chores that Sarah usually undertook.

Cameron found a shopping list tacked onto the fridge door. She took the liberty of retrieving some money from Sarah's purse and quickly headed out to the nearby supermarket. She kept her speed slightly above human to avoid suspicion, but made sure to finish the errand quickly in case Sarah needed her assistance.

She got home in short order and registered no change in Sarah's condition. She put away the groceries and then headed down to the basement to tackle laundry. She separated the whites like John had taught her, but was a little thrown off when she encountered a pair of soft pink lace panties. She stared at the panties for a few minutes, trying to picture the item on Sarah (because it definitely was not hers) and for some reason, it made her feel ... odd.

She shook her head. _The question is - where is this supposed to go?_ She loaded the whites and, balling the panties in her hand, proceeded up to Sarah's room.

"Sarah? I have a question about the laundry." She knocked gently on the door a few times, but there was no answer. She waited for a minute before opening the door quietly and taking a step inside. "Sarah?"

Sarah was sprawled across her bed on her back, her tank top rolled up to just underneath her breasts and her legs looked endless with just a pair of boxer shorts on. _Oh, she has no bra on._ It felt like a momentous discovery for some reason.

Cameron approached cautiously. Her throat felt dry, which should be impossible. She should run a diagnostics later on. "Sarah?" Her voice had dropped to a whisper. She sat down next to Sarah and just looked down at the woman. _She looks so soft like this. Not like a person who is used to fighting for her life._

The woman in question moaned in her sleep, a hand moving to splay itself on her bare stomach. Cameron's fingers itched to do _something_. Sarah mumbled as her legs moved restlessly. Cameron's eyes widened as Sarah's skin flushed in tandem to the sudden rise in her blood pressure and heart rate. _Oh no, something is wrong._

"Cameron," Sarah sighed with a sudden small smile that transformed her face in a way that captured Cameron's attention. Cameron felt a strong urge to liberate her memory banks to make room for the look on Sarah's face at that moment. "Oh, Cameron, please," she continued, her eyes still closed and her smile growing bigger. "Please ..."

Cameron placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder and shook the woman gently. Sarah's eyes fluttered open. "Please, Cameron," she rasped. Cameron was bewildered. Was Sarah awake? Sarah wrapped a hand around the back of Cameron's neck and pulled her down.

A guttural moan escaped Sarah when their lips met. Cameron braced herself with a hand on the bed next to Sarah's head. She experimentally moved her lips with Sarah's, finding the sensation novel, but not unwelcome. It felt ... good. Great, actually.

Sarah seemed impatient, unsatisfied with the kiss. She ran her hands down Cameron's back, pulling her down so that Cameron had no choice but to move over and straddle Sarah's hips. Sarah rocked upward and Cameron swore her circuits overloaded for a short while.

Cameron tentatively pressed down against Sarah's hips, feeling heat and wonderful wetness against herself. Sarah's mouth opened helplessly and her neck arched backward. Cameron stared at the single bead of sweat rolling down Sarah's impossibly taut throat. She leaned forward and licked the sweat slowly away. Sarah whimpered needily and her skin pebbled deliciously under Cameron's mouth.

"What do you need, Sarah?" Cameron asked, desperate, emphatically urgent to accomplish whatever it was.

Sarah grabbed Cameron's hand and shoved it down to the juncture of her thighs. "Please," she repeated, her eyes still half-closed and completely glazed. "Please," she practically pleaded.

Cameron cupped Sarah's mound uncertainly. Sarah's hips jerked sharply and Cameron found the confidence to slide her middle finger down the prominence of the woman's clitoris and into the dip between her labia. It was moist and musky and - whatever it was made the insides of Cameron's mouth water and somehow caused her internal temperature regulation to malfunction.

"Oh god, why are you so hot?" Sarah whispered, clawing at Cameron's back as the terminator slowly pushed her finger inside. Cameron felt the irrational need to moan as she felt the unbelievable sensation of tightness and wetness wrap around her finger. She pumped her finger in and out, bumping against Sarah's clitoris with intent. Sarah's insides fluttered and squeezed uncontrollably. Cameron pulled out, gently pinched Sarah's clitoris and watched with awe as Sarah came with a piercing howl. Cameron stroked gently as Sarah slowly settled into a boneless heap.

Sarah blinked a couple of times and the smile slid off her face. "C-Cameron? W-w-wait, this is a dream, isn't it?" she asked with growing horror.

Cameron sat up slowly. "No, Sarah," she responded as she stared patiently down at Sarah.

Sarah twisted away from Cameron, grabbing a pillow to cover her face with. "Oh god," she whispered, blushing all the way to the tips of her ears.

 _Cute_ , the thought came unbidden to Cameron. "It is all right, Sarah," she said soothingly. "I wanted to help."

Sarah scoffed as she sat up with sudden anger. "You're here to protect my son! You're not here to - to - to cater to my sexual needs!" Sarah screamed, feeling guilty and conflicted and so, so, so angry with herself.

Cameron reached forward to cup Sarah's face. She looked, for the lack of a better word, thoughtful. "Protecting John remains my priority, but - touching you like that ... I wanted to."

Sarah looked torn between hope and disbelief. "What do you know about wants? You're a terminator." Her words ended in a half-sob.

Cameron scooted forward. "I know I want to see you fall apart again," she asserted. "Sarah, please, may I kiss you?"


	3. May This Dream Never End

Sarah looked like she thought Cameron was insane. It was the same look John and a couple of their friends got when she finished her assignments ahead of schedule. Sarah pulled away. "Are you crazy?" Apparently Sarah did not think her eloquent expression had been an adequate response.

For a terminator who was still learning social cues, Cameron appreciated the gesture. For someone who wanted Sarah to react more positively to her request for a kiss, Cameron was disappointed. "No. That is an impossibility for my programming and I know you know it too," Cameron pointed out with a frown.

Sarah's eyes darted away. "Let's just try to forget it. It was - it was a moment of weakness and I guess I haven't been with anyone in a while that even a terminator is starting to look good," she muttered vindictively.

Cameron looked hurt. Sarah cursed whomever or whatever had taught her to perfect that particular expression. Sarah looked away and gasped as her eyes fixed on something on the floor. "Why is my underwear on the floor?"

Cameron turned to follow Sarah's mortified gaze. "Oh, I was doing laundry and I didn't know how to sort it."

"So you - you were carrying it around?" Sarah whispered in disbelief. She had been plagued by sex dreams for days and had just come thanks to her son's protector from the future who was not even human and who was masquerading as her daughter, so excuse her if she was feeling a little unhinged.

"Only to ask you what to do with it," Cameron responded defensively, crossing her arms as she affected a convincing pout. "I knocked a couple of times, but you did not answer. I thought you needed help, so I came in. You were calling my name." Cameron's frown deepened. "I was only trying to help."

Sarah sighed. "I - I know, Cameron. Thank you." She ran her hand through her hair and took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm -" She grimaced. "I've just been ..." _Horny?_ "Lonely. And I guess you are the closest person to me next to John, so my subconscious latched on you for my ... dreams. I'm sorry. I know it's inappropriate."

Cameron huffed. "I disagree."

Sarah was incredulous. "Excuse me?"

"I disagree that the reason you are dreaming of me is because I happen to be the closest warm body." Cameron was practically vibrating with righteous agitation. "And I disagree that it is inappropriate. You did not make me do anything that I did not want to."

"W-what are you saying?"

Cameron sighed. "It felt good. Touching you like that. Kissing you like that." She rubbed a hand over her abdomen. "It felt warm in here." She slowly ran her hand down. Cameron was pleased to see Sarah's eyes follow the motion with obvious hunger. "And it felt ... so good here." She left her hand cupping herself. "Do you want to see for yourself?"

"Fuck," Sarah whispered, surging forward to press her lips against Cameron's smirk. "Fuck yes," she growled against Cameron's skin, her hand moving to replace Cameron's. "How are you wet? Is that part of your programming?"

Cameron hummed approvingly, hips rocking against Sarah's questing hand. "I can take off my pants, Sarah," she offered.

Sarah shuddered. "Yes, please."

Cameron flashed a quick grin as she jumped off the bed and shimmied out of her leggings. She tugged playfully at the hem of her shirt.

"Please don't tease me, Cameron," Sarah urged.

"How about you take off something for every piece I remove?" Cameron countered.

Sarah laughed. "That sounds fair." She hesitated for a few seconds, but resolutely pushed down her boxer shorts, tossing the item at Cameron.

"Okay, in one, two -" Cameron removed her shirt in one smooth pull and Sarah gasped at the sight of Cameron's perfect breasts encased in an unassuming sports bra. "Your turn, Sarah."

Sarah nodded, eyes still tracing the previously hidden curves of the terminator. Sarah pulled off her tank top. "I feel very exposed right now," she said ruefully.

Cameron tugged her sports bra off in short order. "How about now?"

Sarah smiled, beckoning Cameron back to the bed. "You're beautiful."

Cameron flushed happily as she climbed on top of Sarah, hovering over Sarah's hips. "You are beautiful."

Sarah scoffed. "I'm not." She stroked the livid stretch marks on her abdomen. "But thank you for being sweet."

Cameron stopped Sarah's nervous fingers and covered the marks with her own smaller hands. "You are. And these marks tell an equally beautiful story. It does not diminish you in any way."

Sarah looked dubious. "You don't have to flatter me."

Cameron leaned forward. "You know I would not lie to you, Sarah." She kissed the corner of Sarah's lips gently, savouring Sarah's sharp intake of breath. She lingered over Sarah's lips, memorising by feel the softness and shape of her mouth, taking all the time in the world to trace her bottom lip with her tongue before finally slipping in to touch against Sarah's.

Sarah relaxed. She felt cherished by Cameron's attentive kisses, felt adored by Cameron's desire to give rather than take. It was wildly different to any of her previous casual and serious relationships.

Cameron began trailing kisses down Sarah's jawline, her hands tracing upward to brush against Sarah's breasts. Cameron sucked gently at Sarah's quickening pulse as her nails grazed her stiff nipples.

Sarah arched upward and palmed Cameron's bottom reflexively. She was gratified to feel Cameron's muscles tense in return. Sarah shifted a knee between Cameron's thighs and pushed up, moaning when wetness met her skin.

Cameron moaned breathily against Sarah's neck as she rocked against Sarah's leg. "Oh," she whispered. "That feels good."

Sarah chuckled. "That's the idea, Cameron. It's okay. I've got you." She steadied Cameron's hips and met each of her inexperience thrusts, loving how excitable Cameron was.

Cameron pressed her eyes closed. Too much information was being processed and she felt like she needed to shut down to prevent some kind of system breakdown. But Sarah was murmuring encouragingly and she felt like she would rather be shut down than stop the movement of her hips.

Sarah slipped a hand down and found Cameron's throbbing clit. It was amazing how much detail went into a terminator's anatomy to make them practically indistinguishable from humans. "Go on, Cameron. Come for me."

Cameron came silently. Her whole body jerked once and then tensed into a forward bow, her nipples straining as she gushed against Sarah's hand and thigh. She fell weakly next to Sarah, wrapping an arm around Sarah's waist. "Wow," she finally managed to say.

Sarah felt like puffing her chest and beating it like a proud cavewoman. "Was it good?"

Cameron grinned and was silent for a whole minute before she rolled back on top of Sarah. "Can we do it again?"

Sarah laughed and kissed her by way of response.

* * *

John was doing homework in the kitchen while his mom and Cameron prepared dinner. They were being very strange. Stranger than usual, that was. Cameron kept brushing against his mom and mom was not angry at all. In fact, John swore he heard her giggle at one point.

"So - I'm glad you're feeling better, mom," John said as he pushed his textbook away. He would get to it after dinner. No way could he concentrate with the weirdness happening before him.

Sarah smiled and turned to face him. Cameron continued to stir the pot on the stove. "Yeah, Cameron was - she was a huge help."

Cameron choked on air.

John raised an eyebrow. _Can terminators even choke?_ "That's good. I'm glad you agreed to let her take care of you."

Sarah flushed to the tips of her ears. "Yep. She took _really_ good care of me today."

 _Snap._ "Oh, I broke the ladle," Cameron remarked flatly.

"Oh, that's okay, honey," Sarah said soothingly, quickly grabbing a new ladle from the drawer.

John's other eyebrow hiked up. _Honey?_

"Thank you, Sarah." Cameron smiled at Sarah.

 _Why are they staring at each other like that?_ John was starting to feel like a third wheel. "I'm going to go upstairs and play video games before dinner. May I?"

"Sure, John. We'll call when dinner is ready," Sarah responded absently, turning around and basically plastering her side to Cameron's.

John walked backward, unable to look away as he noticed Cameron pressing eagerly back against Sarah. He was almost out of the kitchen when he heard a sharp squeal.

"Did you just pinch my ass?"

_What the hell happened while I was at school?_


End file.
